Trumbull County, Ohio
| founded date = July 10 | seat wl = Warren | largest city wl = Warren | area_total_sq_mi = 637 | area_land_sq_mi = 618 | area_water_sq_mi = 18 | area percentage = 2.9% | census estimate yr = 2013 | pop = 206442 | density_sq_mi = 340 | time zone = Eastern | web = www.co.trumbull.oh.us | ex image = | ex image size = 25 | ex image cap = Trumbull County Courthouse | named for = Jonathan Trumbull | district = 13th | district2 = 14th }} Trumbull County is a county located in the U.S. state of Ohio. As of the 2010 census, the population was 210,312. Its county seat is Warren. Trumbull County is part of the Youngstown-Warren-Boardman, OH-PA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History After the discovery of the New World, the land that became Trumbull County was originally part of the French colony of Canada (New France), which was ceded in 1763 to Great Britain and renamed Province of Quebec. In the late 18th century the land became part of the Connecticut Western Reserve in the Northwest Territory, then was purchased by the Connecticut Land Company in 1795. Originally, Trumbull County consisted of the entire area of the Connecticut Western Reserve before being divided into smaller counties. The county is named for Jonathan Trumbull, Governor of Connecticut, who once owned the land in this region. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.9%) is water. It is approximately a square with sides of 25 miles; it is the only square county in Ohio. Adjacent counties *Ashtabula County (north) *Crawford County, Pennsylvania (northeast) *Mercer County, Pennsylvania (east) *Mahoning County (south) *Portage County (southwest) *Geauga County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 225,116 people, 89,020 households, and 61,690 families residing in the county. The population density was 365 people per square mile (141/km²). There were 95,117 housing units at an average density of 154 per square mile (60/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 90.21% White, 7.90% Black or African American, 0.15% Native American, 0.45% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.21% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. 0.80% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 94.6% spoke English and 1.0% German as their first language. There were 89,020 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.90% were married couples living together, 12.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 3.02. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.40% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 93.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,298, and the median income for a family was $46,203. Males had a median income of $36,823 versus $24,443 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,188. About 7.90% of families and 10.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.40% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 210,312 people, 86,011 households, and 56,874 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 96,163 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 89.0% white, 8.3% black or African American, 0.5% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 0.3% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 1.3% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 21.6% were German, 16.5% were American, 14.3% were Irish, 13.7% were Italian, and 10.6% were English. Of the 86,011 households, 28.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.4% were married couples living together, 13.7% had a female householder with no husband present, 33.9% were non-families, and 29.2% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.95. The median age was 42.8 years. The median income for a household in the county was $42,296 and the median income for a family was $52,731. Males had a median income of $43,382 versus $30,859 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,854. About 11.5% of families and 15.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.9% of those under age 18 and 8.1% of those age 65 or over. Politics Education *Kent State University Trumbull is a regional campus of Kent State University, offering several associate degrees and a few bachelor's degrees. Communities Cities *Cortland *Girard *Hubbard *Newton Falls *Niles *Warren (county seat) *Youngstown (part) Villages *Lordstown *McDonald *Orangeville *West Farmington *Yankee Lake Townships *Bazetta *Bloomfield *Braceville *Bristol *Brookfield *Champion *Farmington *Fowler *Greene *Gustavus *Hartford *Howland *Hubbard *Johnston *Kinsman *Liberty *Mecca *Mesopotamia *Newton *Southington *Vernon *Vienna *Warren *Weathersfield Defunct township *Lordstown Township Census-designated places *Bolindale *Brookfield Center *Champion Heights *Churchill *Hilltop *Howland Center *Leavittsburg *Maplewood Park *Masury *Mineral Ridge *South Canal *Vienna Center *West Hill Unincorporated communities *Bristolville *Burghill *Center of the World *Farmdale *Fowler *Hartford *Kinsman *North Bloomfield *Southington The Camp Ravenna Joint Military Training Center, formally known as the Ravenna Training and Logistics Site and commonly known as the Ravenna Arsenal, occupies a small part of Braceville Township. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Trumbull County, Ohio References *Trumbull County website Category:Trumbull County, Ohio Category:Appalachian Ohio Category:Counties of Appalachia